Restless love kakashi x iruka, kakairu
by Shitting Duck
Summary: the love between kakashi and iruka


Restless love

It was a calm and quiet place...

The sun tried to break trough the ristling leaves. Water was flowing like it had to be flowing that way. Everything was moving as a whole. It was just like a string was pulling on one side when the other was moving back. The tall grass was dancing in the soft wind, it almost looked like the wind was teasing the grass by blowing gently against it. You could almost hear the grass giggle as if the wind was playing with it.

A single straw of grass was flying trough the blue sky. As it rose in the air the sun found its way trough the leaves.

Kakashi had to hold his hand before his one-good eye. He was watching the straw of grass flying in the sky, he saw everything that happened. This was his place, his place of peace. Then he sneezed, he hadn't seen the straw dropping out of the warm wind. The little piece of grass landed right on his nose. Irritated he waved the straw of grass of his nose. He sighed, and got up. He knew he don't really have the time to lay around in the grass and snooze a little. He had to train his pupils, go on missions, and more important... getting tsunade out of the game hall again. He had gotten the order from iruka-sensei who has gotten it from someone in the high-places. "Sigh, tsunade is such a pain.." he mumbled. "If she goes on with her gamble-addiction like this, the town will be broke some of these days..and what will we do then?" "I know what happens then... i would get the order to get on more missons with my students... and more missions means more work... it also means i have to play for babysitter on naruto again..." Kakashi swooped away the dirt on his pants. "sigh, i feel so restless lately and i don't know why. Ah well, i don't have the time to think about it now. If i'm right i'm hearing naruto trying to sneak up on me."

Of course kakashi was right, a kunai knife was flying trough the air. Kakashi didn't even move. The kunai missed him, it REALLY missed him. If you put ten trees next to each other, and leave not even a milimeter space between them. It would still have missed the tree's... now you know how REALLY bad the kunai kakashi missed.

"KAKASHI-SENSEII" a red-faced naruto was storming out of the trees. He jumped and landed right before kakashi's nose. He looked like he had been running for hours, or done his training for once. Naruto huffed, and puffed when he tried to catch his breath. "I almost got you this time kakashi-sensei" , said a still huffing and puffing naruto with a big smile on his face. He gave a grin and stould up. "I'm sorry sensei, i won't be able to go with you on missions for a while. Pervy-sage is taking me on a special training so i get stronger. And when i come back i will be even stronger then you!" Naruto was smiling from ear to ear. "Ah.. jiraiya is finally taking the trouble maker away eh?" kakashi answered with sneaky shiny eyes. "Ahh, don't say such harsh things sensei. I'm not as bad as i use to be. I'm really doing my best to get stronger." Naruto was sobbing about kakashi's answer. He had hoped to finaly get back on him. But he's still smarter and stronger than him. Naruto secretly respects kakashi.

"Well.. i'm on my way now. Pervy-sage is waiting for me. You'll know when i get back. Oh and one last thing, sakura asked me to let you know she'll be training with tsunade for a while. She has decided to become a medical ninja and to be just as strong as Tsunade. So it seems like you'll have some time off. You can go relax now and do all the boring stuff you always do. Like reading your dirty books. Well i really must go now, byee kakashi sensei"

Kakashi saw naruto disappear behind the trees and bushes. "Sigh what do i do now? Naruto is gone, sakura is busy and tsunade seems to be already out of the game hall. There is nothing left for me to do. There aren't any missions for today, and my books are already done. Besides, i don't feel like it to go do something now... I still feel...restless."

Kakashi made his way back to town. He walked, he wasn't walking to somewhere, he was just walking. He didn't let anybody catch his eye, he didn't wanted to see anyone and he didn't wanted to talk to anyone. He passed the stores and houses. He was deeply sunked into his minds when someone's hand grabbed his shoulder. "Kakashi, why aren't you responding when i am calling your name?" Kakashi turned around to look who was talking to him. Then his eyes met iruka's eyes. "Iruka.." mumbled kakashi. His eyes had a bit of a sparkle again, but then it suddenly went blurry again and he looked sad again. For some reason he couldn't look in iruka's eyes. And when he did look into his eyes, he felt for some reason terribly lost and lonely. "Kakashi...what's wrong? You look so..sad. You know you make me sad too when you act like this. Come on, i haven't seen you for weeks now. Let's chat up in my house. Maybe i can cheer you up again."

Kakashi followed iruka back to iruka's house. When he got in, he sat down on the bench. Iruka was making some tea. Kakashi followed him with his eye. He felt something inside him, but it just looks like a tummy-ache. Iruka was humming a song when he was looking for tea-leaves in the kitchen. It made kakashi smile a little. Iruka was so full of joy, he was so cheerfull and optimistic. Why couldn't he be so cheerfull. He felt a bit jalous. Iruka turned around and smiled at kakashi while he was putting the tea-leaves in the hot water. Kakashi felt a bit better seeing his smile.

"you are always so full of joy" whispered kakashi. Iruka heard it and turned around, "Oh really? Now you mention it...I am a bit jumpy right now, am i?" "I love to see you this way.." Iruke smiled and got a blush on his face. "I love to see you happy too, but that's not happening right now, is it?" iruka walked to kakashi and sat down next to him on te bench. "You look so sad, why do you feel so sad? Before i was sent on a mission, the last time i saw you you were as cheerfull as ever." Kakashi looked into iruka's eyes. He felt he needed to say something but didn't knew what. And then iruka's hand moved slowely to kakashi's face. He grabbed his mask and pulled it down. After that he untied his headband and let it fall on the floor. His hand rested against kakashi's cheek. Iruka's eyes were shining again, "you look so much better without so much stuff covering your face. You hide behind them, but i love to see your smile. I can't see your smile under all those stuff can i?" Iruka blushed and let his hand slip off kakashi's face. "You can't drink tea when it's still in the kitchen eh, i'm going to get our cups." Iruka started to walk to the kitchen when suddenly kakashi grabbed his hand. Iruka turned surprised his head around to see an almost crying kakashi. "kakashi..." Iruka fell down on his knees on the ground, right in front of kakashi. "What's wrong?" "I suddenly know when i started to feel this way." "Really? When?" "It was when you left.. you didn't even told me you left on a mission. I had to hear it from others... Why... Why didn't you tell me then..." "kakashi..." Iruka felt suddenly sad too. To see his best friend this way. He couldn't tell him back then when he went on a mission, cause he didn't wanted to tell it. He didn't wanted to get away from him. It hurted him too. "Kakashi...I..." Kakashi stould up, he was crying. "You left me here!" "kakashi..no, that's not..." "You left me here all by myself! Do you know how much pain i had?" Kakashi was shouting now. "I..i am sorry.. it's just..." Then kakashi was whispering again. He didn't looked anrgy anymore, just sad. "I...missed you.. a lot. I can't live without you..." Then he turned around and wanted to walk away. Now iruka knows his secret he can't stay here anymore. A tear slowely dripped of his face. Then he stopped walking. Iruka was holding him so tightly he couldn't even walk away. Iruka had been shocked when he heard it, but then he had running to kakashi to stop him from walking away. He was hugging kakashi so hard he couldn't walk away. Iruka whispered "I...missed you too. That's why i didn't told you i was going away. Cause i knew it was for a long time. I can't live without you either, so it hurted me to know i had to tell you i was sent on a mission." Kakashi felt his back getting wet, iruka was crying too. "Don't go..please.." .

Kakashi slowely turned around. They were now facing each other. Iruka was still hugging kakashi. He didn't wanted to let go. Kakashi slowely moved his head towards iruka's head. He felt he was blushing again, but again so was iruka. So it wasn't a big deal. He felt so much at one time, he didn't knew what to do. It felt like he was finaly being able to express his feeling towards iruka. Iruka smiled shy. He knew what was coming, but it was the one thing he had been wishing for a long time.

Their faces were so close to each other, kakashi felt iruka's warm breath on his lips.

He felt suddenly nervous. Drops of sweat were forming on his forhead, he just couldn't believe this was really happening. Kakashi looked deeply into iruka's eyes. He saw a desire in his eyes, a desire towards him. Iruka smiled and moved his hand to kakashi's face. He gentily touched his face, while his own face was slowely getting to kakashi's lips. The chemestry was so feelable in the air. And in that moment, they kissed. Their lips touched each other gentily. Both closed their eyes to enjoy the moment at their fullest. Kakashi felt so warm inside, he could feel his happiness return. He finaly had what he wanted so badly. He felt so complete, and he knew iruka was feeling the same way. He could feel it, iruka kissed him like he would never see him again after this day. Kakashi began to kiss iruka in his neck and hold him tight. Iruka scratched kakashi's back. They slowely moved to the bed. There they lie in each others arms and snuggle a bit. "Iruka...?" Kakashi whispered. Iruka smiled and answered, "Yeah kakashi?" "I... I love you" kakashi blushed again. "I love..."

Kakashi slowely opened his eyes. He needed to put his hand before his eye, the sun was so bright it woke him up. He woke up bad, like every morning the past few weeks. The leaves were ristling in the wind. The water left a peacefull sound. The grass was giggeling in the wind. A tear rolled down on his cheek. "I feel...so restless..."


End file.
